Ishtar (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Ishtar= |-|"Midnight Venus" Trisha= |-|True Trisha= Summary "The Akkadian goddess of love and war. She is known as the "Queen of Heaven" and is equated with the planet Venus. In the epic of Gilgamesh, she had many lovers, but all were fated to be killed or turned into animals at her hands." : —''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Compendium : : :"A goddess of love and war, revered in ancient Mesopotamia. Also called the "Queen of Heaven", she was identified with the planet Venus. She seduced many men to their doom, but the hero Gilgamesh spurned her, causing her to murder his best friend Enkidu." :: — Devil Survivor 2 Compendium Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Ishtar, Queen of Heaven, Midnight Venus, Trisha Origin: Shin Megami Tensei / Catherine Gender: Female Age: Unknown. Likely Millions of Years Old Classification: Deity, Sumerian God, Goddess of Love, War and Fertility Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Ishtar is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Ishtar are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy.), Magic, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Nonexistence Eraasure (Characters far weaker than Ishtar are capable of destroying nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks, as well as forcibly unmaking individuals and erasing them from existence), Element Manipulation (Fire, Force, Earth, Electricity, Ice), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase her own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone far stronger than herself into her equal or a weakling), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (When cursed by YHVH himself, Ishtar had her being fused with that of Ashtar, turning her into the demon Astaroth, one of Lucifer's most powerful allies who would be comparable to Samyaza. She changed the plot and timeline of the game Catherine while joking around. Both Asherah and Mother Harlot stem from her being, as they were created in echo of her, and their Souls are necessary so she can be reborn. Could barely endure a fight with Metatron) Speed: Immeasurable (Demon Gods and Angels exist beyond time and physics altogether, and can even have universes as extension of their selves) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Is beyond physics itself) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Able to take light attacks from Metatron and barely survive) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Very High due to age and nature as a Deity. Can obverse the events and outcomes of multiple timelines. Capable of breaking the 4th Wall. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Sword Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Element Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Catherine Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Tier 2